meepcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Stolen Treasure
Stolen Treasure is the first playable quest on Meepcraft and serves as an introduction to the Quest Master and quests in general. However, it is not required to complete this quest to do other quests. Stage 1 Quest Master: What am I going to do? Somebody has stolen my treasure! Quest Master: I can't show Fuzzlr that I've lost it! Quest Master: Oh hello, who are you? I need your help. Quest Master: I need you to talk to my friend Baron von Meep... He might know who stole my treasure. Quest Master: He enjoys hanging around the MeepSlots Casino. Stage 2 Talk to Baron von Meep in the MeepSlots Casino (XYZ: 43 / 32 / 72) Baron von Meep: This is a private bar, why are you here? Who sent you? Baron von Meep: Oh, the Quest Master sent you! I see. Baron von Meep: I've seen a Suspicious Character run upstairs with a chest! Baron von Meep: Do you really think that's the Quest Master's treasure? Baron von Meep: Run after him! He can't be far. Stage 3 Talk to Suspicious Character in the shop (XYZ: -4 / 63 / 80) Suspicious Character: Go away! Why are you here? Suspicious Character: You're here for the treasure? Suspicious Character: HAHA!! It's long gone! I have given it to a friend. Suspicious Character: You'll never find where it is! Stage 4 Report back to the Quest Master to tell what you've learned Quest Master: Interesting. I see... Quest Master: I have no idea where the thief might be. Quest Master: Ask my friend Baron von Meep more questions... he likes to keep many secrets. Stage 5 Talk to Baron von Meep again in the MeepSlots Casino (XYZ: 43 / 32 / 72) Baron von Meep: You're back again? What do you require? Baron von Meep: No, no... It's best if I don't tell you this... Baron von Meep: Are you sure? Fine... Baron von Meep: My friend Hobart the Helpless is a poor guy who lives near the Airship. Baron von Meep: He steals crates of food in order to live... Baron von Meep: But don't let that fool you. He knows a lot more than I do! Baron von Meep: He doesn't want to get caught. Baron von Meep: Make sure not to spread the information he tells you; it's a secret! Stage 6 Talk to Hobart the Helpless behind the Airship (XYZ: -16 / 63 / 177) Hobart the Helpless: No! They've found me! I'm not who you think I am, I swear! Hobart the Helpless: Wait... You're not part of MeepSecurity? Hobart the Helpless: Thank the lord! You almost gave me a heart attack! Hobart the Helpless: My friend Baron von Meep sent you? Hobart the Helpless: What do you need exactly? Hobart the Helpless: Oh of course! The treasure! Hobart the Helpless: Last night, a Suspicious Character gave a chest to a stranger. Hobart the Helpless: As soon as I saw this, I wrote down the coordinates of their trading spot and gave the information to my friend Gareth. Hobart the Helpless: He's trying to track down the suspect right now! Hobart the Helpless: Gareth says the coordinates lead nowhere! Hobart the Helpless: He probably hasn't made any progress... Hobart the Helpless: Travel back to the bank. Hobart the Helpless: That's the spot where I gave Gareth the information. Stage 7 Talk to Gareth at the bank (XYZ: -21 / 39 / 108) Gareth: Oh, it's you. You're the one who's been travelling all around spawn! Gareth: I'm pretty sure Hobart the Helpless is just doing this for attention. Gareth: I'll write the coordinates down on paper. Gareth: Unfortunately, I don't have any more paper. Could you give me one? Stage 8 Give Gareth a paper Gareth: Travel to the coordinates I've written on the piece of paper. Gareth: Search around that area. Gareth: Somebody must have witnessed the transaction. Stage 9 Talk to Bernie the Sailor on his ship at the coordinates written on the paper (XYZ: -81 / 57 / 9) Bernie the Sailor: Hello traveler, what brings you on board my ship? Bernie the Sailor: You should have seen what went down last night. Bernie the Sailor: Just outside of spawn, two people were trading something. Bernie the Sailor: It must have been important, because they were looking around nervously. Bernie the Sailor: You're not here because of that, are you? Bernie the Sailor: Oh, you are? Well, I can't tell you any more information until you do something for me. Bernie the Sailor: I need you to infiltrate Captain Hillary's ship, and force her to hand over the Declaration of Independence. Bernie the Sailor: Her ship is nearby. Bernie the Sailor: Once you do that, I can give you the information you require. Bernie the Sailor: You will have to acquire a weapon from the Weaponsmith right outside the mob arena. Stage 10 Talk to the Weaponsmith behind the Mob Arena. (XYZ: -63 / 57 / 101) Weaponsmith: Ah, I see that you're looking for a weapon to infiltrate Captain Hillary's ship. Weaponsmith: Your best bet is the Scythe. Weaponsmith: It's Captain Hillary's only weakness! Weaponsmith: In order for me to craft this weapon, you must provide me with 2 Sticks and 2 Iron Ingots. Stage 11 Give the Weaponsmith 2 Iron Ingots and 2 Sticks to craft a Scythe Weaponsmith: Great, you have the materials! Weaponsmith: Here, have the Scythe, it's all yours! Weaponsmith: Captain Hillary stands no chance against you. Stage 12 Infiltrate Captain Hillary's ship with the Scythe and force her to hand over the Declaration of Independence. Captain Hillary: NO! Please let me speak! Captain Hillary: I'll give you anything... Anything you want! Captain Hillary: I can give you a small loan of a million Meebles perhaps... Captain Hillary: No? You want the Declaration of Independence? Captain Hillary: Fine, I'll hand it over. Just don't do anything to me. Stage 13 Report back to Bernie the Sailor with the Declaration of Independence Bernie the Sailor: Thank you for your service. Bernie the Sailor: Now the Declaration of Independence is mine! Bernie the Sailor: Let me tell you who I saw last night... Bernie the Sailor: A treasure chest was exchanged between Suspicious Character and a stranger. Bernie the Sailor: I heard that Suspicious Character is part of an organized crime scene. Bernie the Sailor: I do know that he has a boss. Bernie the Sailor: You need to interrogate him to find out the identity of the boss. Stage 14 Interrogate the Suspicious Character at the shop (XYZ: -4 / 63 / 80) Suspicious Character: Glad to see you're back for some more fun. Suspicious Character: You want to know who my boss is? Suspicious Character: You're never going to find out. Suspicious Character: There is nothing in your power you can do to stop my organization. Suspicious Character: WOAH, woah, woah... Put that Scythe down, you won't need it. Suspicious Character: Alright fine, I'll tell you who my boss is. Suspicious Character: His name is Larry Dimmick, now don't hurt me. Suspicious Character: Look what you've done! My boss is going to be furious! Suspicious Character: Fine, since my game is up, I'll tell you where he is. Suspicious Character: He usually hangs out at the secret club. Suspicious Character: There's a tree near the bank. If you press a certain button, a trapdoor will open to let you through. Stage 15 Find Larry Dimmick in the Secret Meep Club Larry Dimmick: You're not going to make me confess anything. Larry Dimmick: I've already hid the treasure far away! Larry Dimmick: Don't speak to me again. You won't find any more information. Stage 16 Buy a drink for Larry Dimmick from the Bartender Bartender: You want a drink? I have the perfect one! Bartender: Seriously, it's amazing. It melts in your mouth. Bartender: I'm a bit short on supplies, can you get me a Glass Bottle? Stage 17 Give the Bartender a Glass Bottle and deliver the drink to Larry Dimmick Bartender: Thanks for the bottle. I'll pour you a drink. Larry Dimmick: A drink for the bar? I can't resist. Larry Dimmick: Oh my, thank you. What can I do to repay you kind sir? Larry Dimmick: The treasure? Oh right... Larry Dimmick: Please forgive me for what I said before. Larry Dimmick: Thanks to this drink, I am feeling much better. Larry Dimmick: I was just kidding about the treasure. I have it right here. Larry Dimmick: If you want it so much, you can have it. It's all yours. Stage 18 Deliver the Treasure to the Quest Master to finish the quest Quest Master: You've returned with the treasure! Quest Master: I can't thank you enough for what you've done today. Quest Master: It must have taken you ages to find it. Quest Master: I hope that the thieves get what they deserve! Quest Master: You know what, since you've devoted so much time and effort into obtaining the Treasure, I want to reward you! Quest Master: I'm going to hand my treasure chest over to you. Quest Master: Everything inside is yours, so why don't you open it? Category:Quests